Half of Me
by fangirl-with-a-tennant-fetish
Summary: After "The New Lars" Lars is emotional over the fact that everyone liked him more when Steven possessed him. Wanting the cool kids to like him, he asks Steven to do it again- so he's a part of their group. When Steven explains he doesn't know how that power works, Lars becomes more depressed. Still wanting to help, Steven apologizes and hugs Lars. Accidentaly creating a new fusion.
1. Chapter 1

Steven is giddily skipping to the Big Donut on a beautiful Saturday morning.

"Going to the Big Donut, gonna have some donuts. If I don't I might go nuts. For donuts. At the Big Donut." He sang as he pranced. He opened the door and walked inside, greeted by a friendly 'hello' from Sadie behind the counter.

"Hello Sadie m'lady. I require some..." Steven noticed Sadie was the only person in the store besides him. "Um... Where's Lars?"

"Oh." She put her hand on the back of her neck. Her eyes glanced down though she had a nervous smile, "He's taking a mental health day. I'd offer to be with him but someone has to man the shop."

"A mental health day? Is Lars okay?"

She sighed, "I don't know, Steven. He's a lot... moodier than usual. He seems... I don't know... Sadder?"

"I hope he's okay."

"Yeah, me too..." she reached into her back pocket and grabbed an envelope labled STEVEN on it. "I found this for you in the Staff room."

Steven tilted his head, reached for the envelope and opened it once in his hands. Inside was a letter in messy writing:

Steven,

Come to my house. I want to talk to you. Alone.

Lars.

P.S. Bring me a donut. Tell Sadie to put it on my tab.

"Oh. It's from Lars."

"What did he ask you about?" Sadie leaned over the counter to see the note.

Steven replied, "He wants me to go over."

Sadie sighed, "Nothing about me then?"

"Yeah, you're mentioned... He wants me to get him a donut... And you to put it on his tab." Steven explained.

"Typical." She smiled and shook her head, "Double thick chocolate glaze. His favourite. What about you, Steven?"

"Berry sprinkles and honey for my rumbly tummy." Steven grinned.

"Can do." Soon after those words, Sadie gave Steven a bag containing the two donuts. "Make sure Lars is okay, okay?"

Steven nodded and took the bag, "Thanks Sadie. You're a good friend."

Sadie smiled, "Right back at 'cha, Universe."

And thus began Stevens trek to Lars' house.

He wasn't in his usual optimistic mood, sure he smiled while munching his donut- because it was delicious- thoughts about Lars' wellbeing was shadowing his happy tone. It remained that way until he approached Lars' house, a building familiar to Steven.

He knocked cautiously on the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

A man Steven recognized as Lars' father opened the door. "Hello?"

Steven waved at the man, "Hello Mr. Lars' dad. Is Lars home?"

The man paused, "Steven?"

Steven nodded.

Lars' dad smiled, "Yes, Laramie has been expecting you. Come in."

The boy casually walked in the house, everything was how he remembered. Even Lars' mom, who just stepped in from the kitchen.

"Who was it, d-" She stopped, "Oh! You're Steven, right?"

Steven bowed to her, "At your service madam."

"Ooh madam." She giggled, "you really did possess Lars didn't you?"

"I-I didn't mean to! I'm sorry..." Steven looked down to the floor.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, he gazed at the owner. Martha was knealed to Stevens height and smiling softly.

"It's okay, Steven. We quite enjoyed having a well-behaved kid for a day."

Dante cut in, "N-not that we're not happy with Lars normally. It was just a nice change, that's all."

Steven replied, "Sadie said he's been more distant than usual."

Martha's eyes widened as she looked at her husband, "Sadie said that? So it's not just a home thing."

Dante faced Steven, "Steven... Lars is very... Reserved here at home. He usually spends his time in his room but comes down to eat. But since your... Incident. He doesn't leave the attic. Not even to eat. He's not even happy to go to work anymore."

Steven raised a brow, "Lars is happy to work?"

"Well... Sure." Dante answered in a confused tone, "he always smiles when we mention his work."

"He tries to hide it though," Martha laughed, "teenagers."

"I'll see if I can help... But..." Steven started scratching the back of his neck, "If he's as bad as you say maybe he should see... A doctor? or something."

"We've tried taking him. He refuses to go." Dante sighed, "He just wants to talk to you."

"That's why I'm here, sir." Steven smiled.

"Well, Lars' room is..." Martha chuckled, "I suppose you should remember."

Steven continued his grin and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Lars was in the fetal position on his bed. He buried his head deeper into his arms. Then he heard three loud knocks on his door. This didn't phase him.

"Lars... It's Steven."

The teenagers head bobbed up, "Steven?" He exclaimed, jumping out of bed to greet his friend at the door.

Once opened, Steven raised the bag of donuts in front of his face. "Sadie said double thick chocolate glaze was your favourite... She also says hi."

Lars grabbed the bag and wolfed down the donut in very little time. "Tell her 'hi' back."

Steven nodded. There was an awkward pause. "So... I talked with your parents. They're worried about you. Sadie is too."

"She said that?" Lars bent down to look at Steven, "Did she say those exact words?"

"She didn't have to. Lars, we all care about you. It's okay to take mental health days as long as you take care of yourself."

"Pfft." Lars huffed, "I take care of myself."

Steven crossed his arms, "When's the last time you ate?"

Lars' stomach growled, "Um... I just had a donut."

Steven sighed, "I don't understand why you wrote me this note. But you know, if there's anything I can do to help it is my sworn duty as a Crystal Gem- and your friend- to do whatever it takes to make you okay. If you need me to do anything, anything at all. I'm here."

Lars placed his hands on Steven's shoulders. "You know when you took over my body... Do it again."

"What?" Steven exclaimed, "Why?"

Lars sighed, "It was a few days after you took me over... I was walking to work and I overheard Buck, Sour Cream and Jenny talking..."

 _Lars was walking, as previously stated. He was about to pass a corner but paused once he saw the Cool Kids. He hid behind the wall so they wouldn't see him, but he still had a good view of them._

 _"You know," Buck Wheat began, "We might have won if we had Lars. Even though Silver is just as cool."_

 _Lars grins, he almost has tears in his eyes from knowing he was accepted into the group he longed for._

 _"It wasn't Lars!" Jenny reminded, causing Lars' smile to fade, "it was Steven, remember?"_

 _"Right." Buck replied._

 _Sour Cream gave a noise of agreement and nodded._

 _"Almost had us fooled though. Steven's just too nice. We could ask him to join our dance crew!" Jenny said, pausing. "Maybe Lars if he's got what it takes."_

 _Buck shook his head, "Lars is a jerk all the time."_

 _Lars crashed his back to the wall and slid down. His face neutral. He ended up on the ground in the fetal position. He didn't pay attention to what the cool kids were saying. Jenny suggested they ask Kiki, the group agreed. He didn't care. It wasn't about him. It was never about him._

"They don't like me... Everybody only likes me when you're me. So be me at least until they win gold and then I can be a part of their group! Then they'll like me enough to let me be one of the Cool Kids! I mean, I thought I was in it already but... Apparently not." Lars explained. "Be me again!"

He grabbed Steven's shirt and begged but the teenager shook his head, "It wouldn't be right, Lars. Besides... I don't know how that power works completely. What if I do it and don't know how to get back to normal? What if we're stuck like that?"

"So?" Lars yelled, "If everybody likes me who cares who's in charge? My parents, Sour Cream, and Jenny would like me! Buck wouldn't think I'm a jerk. If you do it, it'll make them all happy!"

"Lars... I want to help but they need to like you for you. I'm sorry, the answer's no."

Lars' face flushed. He let go of Stevens shirt and got up from the floor. "Figures."

He sluggishly sulked to his bed. "The one time I want something weird to happen I'm given a thumbs down. Add that to the list of rejections."

Steven gingerly approached his friend, "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay? I've been wearing the same clothes for a week. A week! Because I don't want to go downstairs and clean them. I know mom and dad expect me to act like you now. And I can't do that, I tried! I failed!... If you're not gonna help me then you can go. Help Sadie at the Donut." He faced away from the Crystal Gem.

"Sadie can handle herself." Steven replied, "I want to help you... This is all my fault... I-I don't know how to fix this. I'm sorry... I'm sorry Lars."

Steven wrapped his arms around Lars in a empathetic hug. It came as a surprise when Lars actually hugged back. Both boys closed their eyes in this embrace and did not notice a light emitting from Steven's gem.


	4. Chapter 4

Eyes closed. Complete darkness. Until their eyelids slowly began to open.

"Lars?" Their voice muttered. "Ste…"

Their eyes began to open completely to the sight of their hands close to their face. Just barely visible as well was their knees, this was because they were sitting atop Lars' bed. The left knee had a tear in the shape of a star but that wasn't important to them now.

"Steven? What happened?"

"Oh my gosh we—" They got themselves sitting up on the bed instead of slouching.

"what?"

"We!"

" **What?"**

 **" _We fused!"_** They exclaimed, extending their arms excitedly. This statement proved true. Steven and Lars were no longer in the room as separate beings. In their place was a person who strikingly resembled Lars except a smidge taller. Their face was more like Stevens, same nose, eyes and eyebrows. But the ears was a mix of both, Lars' extenders and Stevens visible earlobes. They wore the same shirt-over-another-shirt combo that is signature for Lars. Except instead of the Big Donut shirt, the one that draped over the grayish attire was Steven's pink and yellow star shirt. This shirt also resembled Stevvonnie's as it is cropped at the waist, revealing a larger frame than Lars yet not quite Stevens. This also meant that Rose Quartz' gem is visible for all to see. Their pants are a mix of Lars and Stevens, having the design and colour of Stevens, yet the pants-length and ripped jeans appeal of Lars. They also sported Stevens signature sandals. The new fusions hair was poofy like Stevens with even more of a poof at the top like Lars. Both the hair atop their head and their thick eyebrows were the colour of Lars' locks.

"Steven, did you possess me again?"

"No we became _one person!"_ They grinned.

"Lars _and_ Steven…" They jumped out of the bed and threw their fists in the air "Larsteven!"

"Lets go find the Cool Kids! They have to like me now! This. Is. Great!"

They made their way downstairs where they caught the eye of Dante and Martha.

"Laramie is that you?" Martha asked.

They shook their head. "Not entirely Mrs. Lars' mom."

"But you look like Laramie…" Dante wiped his glasses on his shirt and placed it back on the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, sir I do!" Larsteven placed their hands on their waist in a confident power stance. "And I also look like…?"

"Oh… did that nice boy Steven have something to do with this?" Martha smiled.

"Yep!" They grinned, "I'm a mix of both! I'm Lars and Steven. Larsteven, at your service!"

The parents looked at eachother in concern then back at the fusion.

"Is… is this safe?" Dante questioned.

"Absolutely! Most fusions are completely reversible. It depends on what the two fusee's want. Like Garnet never wants to unfuse. Her fusion is made of love." Larsteven explained.

"Oh… and… um." Martha smiled awkwardly, "do you know what your fusion is made from? If it's love as well that's entirely okay! But I didn't get the feeling that Laramie and Steven really got along all that well."

"… I… don't know what I'm made from." Their unsuspected gloom turned into excitement "But I can't wait to find out!"

"Okay well… have fun and don't get hurt. We want our son back in one piece, please." Martha told them.

The fusion saluted the two. "Caaannn do!"

They turned to face the door "Alrighty! Now off to find the Cool Kids!'


	5. Chapter 5

While strolling down the streets of Beach City to find the Cool Kids, Larsteven walked past the Big Donut.

"Hey! We should go inside!... But then Sadie will see us like this." Larsteven bowed their head for a moment. Only a moment until they puffed out their chest and courageously entered the establishment.

"Lars! You're ba… wait, you're not Lars. Sorry, I thought you were someone else." She smiled.

"Um… No, you're right Sadie. It is me!" They quickly faced the back of the store "What are you doing? You're lying to her. Just roll with it. It'll work out, I promise… I don't like this…"

"Are you sure you're Lars? Because you look a lot like Steven as well. Oh no. Is he possessing you again?" Sadie asked, concerned.

A defensive Larsteven rebutted, "What? No, no, no, no, no, no. No. I am Lars. One hundo and fifty percent."

"You seem a lot happier." She smirked.

"I am." They smiled at her.

"Did Steven talk to you?"

Larsteven nodded their head rapidly, "yepperonni and cheese."

"Does that explain why you're talking like him?" She asked then muttered "and why you're wearing his clothes?"

"Yeah. I wanted to be more like Steven… I want to be more like Steven." Larsteven paused in place.

Sadie sighed and walked out from behind the counter. "You don't need to be like Steven, Lars."

"Yeah I do. You wouldn't get it." They faced away from her.

"No. I think I get it. Look, I'm happy you're out of your room. And since this is the first time I've seen you in a while why don't we go to my house and watch some terrible cheesy horror movies, huh? I just got Attack of the Fourty Ton Foot 3: Big Toe Bigger Problems." She grinned.

Larsteven celebrated, "Yeah! That sounds great! But I haven't seen Attack of the Fourty Ton Foot 1 or 2."

"You don't need to. All you need to know is a foot belonging to a mad scientist was mutated with gamma radiation. There, I just saved you, like, three hours." She smirked. "How about I meet you at my house in fifteen minutes, huh?"

Larsteven nodded then waved goodbye to Sadie without uttering a word. Outside the Big Donut, they rested on the side of the building.

"I don't like lying to Sadie. I'm not you. Last time I pretended to be you it didn't work out. Yeah, well last time you pretended to be me you weren't 50% me. You just looked like me." They sighed. "I hope you're right. Now we gotta find the Cool Kids!"


	6. Chapter 6

After some time of looking, Larsteven made their way to Fish Stew Pizza. Outside, the Cool Kids were straight chilling.

Jenny was the first to acknowledge them "Hey…. Lars?"

Sour Cream added, "And… Steven?"

The fusion puffed out their chest and proudly declared "Larsteven!"

The Cool Kids stood without saying a word.

Larsteven scratched the back of their head. "It's a gem thing…"

Buck nodded. "Cool."

"Hey!" Larsteven grinned "You have another dance-off today, right? How would you like 2 new recruits for the price of 1?"

Jenny smiled "That sounds great! Except one problem… the other team bailed on us. We had to reschedule."

Buck replied "chicken pox."

"Oh…" Larsteven rubbed the back of their neck. "I hope they're okay. But! You could have won by default!"

Jenny shook her head, "That wouldn't be right. We need to win 'cause we earned it."

"Cool. Well, tell me when the next competition is. I'd be happy to help!" Larsteven smirked.

"Of course Lars…. Steven." Jenny said, still a little confused by the situation.

"Actually…" Larsteven crossed his arms. "I don't think I would be… What are you doing, Lars? I thought you wated to join them. Steven! Look at them!" They pointed to the entire group. "They called me a jerk behind my back. And now that I'm fused with you they're acting all nice. Like it didn't even happen. Why would I want to be friends with people that don't even like me?"

Jenny stood stunned. "What're you talking about? We like both Lars and Steven."

"But…" Larsteven's eyes began to water. "Buck called Lars a jerk."

Keeping his calm, Buck responded "No I didn't."

Larsteven grabbed cross their chest to their left arm "Lars heard you… I heard you."

Jenny shook her head, "Nobody called anyone a jerk."

Larsteven exclaimed with a tear running down his face "Then why else didn't you ask me to join your dance crew!"

"Work."

Larsteven sniffled and wiped his eye. "What?"

Buck grabbed his glasses "I said you're at work all the time." He lifted his glasses so his eyes would be visible "It's hard to choose between jobs and fun, so we chose for you."

Jenny held her hands together "We're sorry we didn't invite you to join us. But we didn't want Donut Girl to be alone at the shop."

"Sadie." Larsteven glared at the group "Her name is Sadie."

They began to run off "And you're right! She shouldn't be alone!"

"Hey Larsteven!" Sour Cream's voice halted the fusion.

"We like you too." He smiled.

Larsteven couldn't help but blush as they ran off to catch Sadie at her house.


	7. Chapter 7

***authors note: I accidentally changed Larsteven's pronoun from "They/them" to "he/him" in the last 3 chapters. I'll change it as soon as I can. I'm sorry. My bad.****

Larsteven stopped at the steps of Sadie's home and caught his breath. He took a few moments then firmly knocked on the door, once opened, Larsteven scratched the back of his neck. "Sadie am I late?"

She smirked, "A little. That's okay though."

As he was entering the house, he shook his head. "No it's not okay, I'm sorry."

Sadie laughed, "Lars you're not known for being on time. It's fine."

"Right... I should change that." Larsteven mumbled as they headed downstairs.

Sadie held up the DVD case of the B-grade movie, "Ready to see a giant mutant foot terrorize the people of Inconspicuousville?"

The fusion grinned. "Yeah! You know it!"

After a while, once the foot began stomping on the citizens of Inconspicuousville, Sadie piped up. "You know, I'm really glad you're here. You don't usually let me choose the movie."

Larsteven gave uncomfortable laughter, "I don't do a lot of things huh?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. It's just who you are. You can't change that otherwise you wouldn't be you."

More uncomfortable laughter, "Hehe yeah."

Sadie paused the movie just as the foot was smushing the evil mayor, "But I do need to know. Do you like me? Or was everything we've been through just you being... well, you."

Larsteven took a second. "Um... how do I respond?"

"Honestly." She replied.

Larsteven grinned, "Well of course I like you, Sadie. Why wouldn't I? You're fun and funny and you always sprinkle my donuts with chocolate chips even though I don't ask you to. You have me a tab which I should really pay for. You have this cool battlescar on your face and it gives you character and... yeah. You're the coolest person I've met. Even cooler than any of Bucks group. And you sing amazingly."

Her eyebrows shot up, "You've heard me sing?"

He nodded, "Hm hum. And you're so good. And you're just... you're Sadie."

Sadie leaned closer. Her face getting closer to Larsteven.

He looked around the room, just anywhere but Sadie, "What do I do?"

She chuckled, "Lars, you know what to do. It's not like we haven't kissed before."

Larsteven stood from the bed in a quick fashion, "Kissed! Whoa! no I can't! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I can't."

Sadie leaned back in the bed, "Okay. That's fine, Lars. You don't need to explain or anything. Let's just finish the movie."

He got back to his spot, "It's um... it's not because of you or anything."

She nodded, "Okay." She pressed a button on the remote and the movie continued.

Larsteven also continued. "It's not! It's all me. I'm not ready to have my first kiss."

"Your first..." She paused it again, now invested in this conversation. "Lars what are you talking about?"

He began to mumble then decided to speak up, "Do... um. Do you have a guitar?"

Sadie walks to her closet and grabs him a well-used guitar.

Larsteven cleared his throat. "So I've been fiddling with this tune for a while. I just needed the vocals to match."

He began to sing.

"Sadie I need your help and

I need you to understand

Half of me really wanted to kiss you.

But the other half is Steven.

And the two of you are just friends.

I know it's hard to believe this,

But that woulda been my first kiss.

And I wanna save it for someone special.

N-not that I don't think you're special.

Half of me really wanted to kiss you.

And be here with you until the end.

But the other half is Steven

And he thinks of you as a friend.

Yes, I am made from the two of them

And it's a struggle to see who'll win.

I'm okay.

But don't I get a say?

I'm sorry Sadie.

This whole thing's crazy.

I need your help my friend.

I'll kiss you when this ends.

When I'm not half Steven."

The fusion put down the guitar and awaited Sadie's reaction.

Sadie clinched her teeth, then yelled "Half of you is Steven! you did this to me again! Stop playing with my feelings! Stop lying to me!" She throws pillow at Larsteven who tries to summon a bubble to block it but for some reason it fails. "Get out of my house."

Larsteven replied, "Sadie"

She pointed to the exit "Now! Both of you out!"


	8. Chapter 8

While walking out on the town, Larsteven rubbed the back of his head. "Ow! That pillow hurt. Why didn't we block it? I tried! I couldn't use my powers. No shield. No bubble. No nothing."

Larsteven sighed "maybe we should just unfuse. My existence seems to just be making this situation worse... unfuse... I said we should unfuse. I'm trying! Steven, you're the one with the weird powers you should know how it works! I do! This has never happened before. The gems should know what to do. We can use my floating power and go ask them what's wrong. You have a floating power?"

They tried to jump and float but nothing happened. "So much for the floating power. We really need to figure out what's wrong."

When he got to the Beach House, he explained the situation to the three gems.

"Hmm... well, Stevens powers are emotion based. How are your emotions?" Pearl asked

"I've been trying to conjure them. The powers I mean. I know what emotion triggers what but it won't work. I even wanted to unfuse and that won't work." Larsteven sighed. "Way to mess up again."

"Besides the usual way, the other way to unfuse, the two must be emotionally conflicted. When they don't connect anymore then they separate." Garnet explained.

Larsteven piped up "But Lars and Steven don't want to connect anymore."

"Emotions and connections are a whole other ballgame than 'want' buddy." Amethyst said while eating a bag of chaaaaps.

"Is there anything that is still connecting Lars and Steven?" Garnet asked.

"Nothing I can think of. Lars and Steven are basically the exact same state before I existed." Larsteven shrugged.

Garnet placed a hand on his shoulder, "What are you made from, Larsteven?"

He looked down, "I... don't know."

Garnet assured him, "You don't have to know, it's alright."

Pearl held her chin, "If only Rose were here. She knows her gem better than anyone, she could tell us what's wrong with them."

"You know what." Larsteven stood up "I do know. And I know why my powers aren't working. Do you want to know why?"

The gems nodded

Larsteven continued, "Lars and Steven. I'm made from both of you. I am the lowest point for both of you. The factor that keeps me together is empathy. Steven felt bad for Lars, and I was made. Lars feels bad for Steven... And I remain. When the two of you get better... Thats when I'll go away. I'm like Steven because Lars wanted to be like Steven. But now he doesn't. So my last mission is to make Steven feel better. And the only way to do that is say what Steven won't. Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst... I'm not Steven. I'm not Lars. I'm Larsteven. I feel like I'm not both of them in the same way that Steven feels like he's not Rose... He's not Rose... But he wishes he were... That's why I'm here... Both of them wish to be someone else."

Pearl replied, concerned, "Why would Steven want to be Rose?"

He answered bluntly, "Wouldn't you?" He looked at his gem. "Look at me. I look nothing like Rose, yet I have her Quartz. I have her gem. That's how Steven feels. He's here. And Rose isn't. Your moms not here... Because of you? Lars... I-it's more complicated than that. He knows. Just slipped out. I'm sorry Steven. You guys have to forgive him. He didn't ask to be made. He didn't want rose to give up her life for him. He needs to be forgiven."

Amethyst took out another chip, but more moody than before. "Why? It's not his fault. We don't blame him for taking Rose away... We... We blame Rose for leaving."

Larsteven blinked. "What?"

Pearl held the back of her neck. "She left me... She left us because she wanted to have a child. A child we love. She always did what she wanted... We couldn't stop her. She knew what she was doing. If there was anyone to blame... It would be her."

Larsteven piped up, "But you guys always treat me... Steven, like a child."

Pearl replied in a non-condescending, caring way. "It's because you are a child. To us. We are thousands of years old. If we treat you different than how we treat each-other it's because you are different than us. And that's okay. We didn't know you... er... Steven felt this way."

"But you wouldn't treat him any different if Rose were in his place." Larsteven moped.

Amethyst chuckled. "dude's got a point."

Garnet nodded "maybe you're right. But Rose is not in his place. He's here. She isn't. We do have to accept that more if that will make Steven happy." She placed both her hands on his shoulders. "But Steven has to stop thinking that his mom should be here instead of him. Because he is here. She is not. You're right. Steven didn't choose to be born. But Rose chose to leave." She looked at Pearl. "She chose to leave all of us. And she left us someone we love and should start treating better than we have. Steven we're sorry. Larsteven, thank you very much for telling us this." She gave Larsteven a well-deserved hug.

Larsteven, not knowing entirely what to do but relishing the moment nonetheless, "you're uh... you're welcome. Alright are we good now? Hmm... not quite yet. Right the issue with Sadie. I've got it! I know what we need. Where's my ukulele?"


	9. Chapter 9

On the walk to Sadie's house, Larsteven began to think aloud, "I've been thinking. I know. You know? We're fused, Remember? Right. So you know what we're thinking? Yeah, it's a good idea. I like it. So that's that. That's that." Larsteven takes a sigh. 

Sadie passed her time playing her hand-me-down guitar. She wasn't the best at it, but it sounded better after Larsteven spent a little bit tuning it before singing. But she didn't care if she was good, she was just learning and knew she'd get better. She started to play when she received a knock at her door. She made her way to the entrance and opened it expressionless.

It's Lars.

She shut the door in his face.

He faced Steven, who was outside beside him, "That's it Steven. She's given up on me... I don't blame her."

Steven shook his head, "She hasn't, Lars. She's just angry with us. Which is understandable."

He pressed against the door, "Sadie please open the door for Lars."

She shouted from inside, "If Lars wants to say something he'll say it himself. No help from you. No possessing him or melding with him. Just him. And I don't think he can do that."

"Sadie. Please let me in." She heard.

"Why?"

Lars sighed, "Because I'm sorry."

"We're sorry." Steven added.

Lars shook his head. "No Steven. This ones on me. I'm sorry."

She opened the door and stood in the doorway. "So what now?"

Lars smiled, "We can come in?"

"For a second." Sadie crossed her arms.

"That's all Lars needs." Steven hands him the uke.

Lars clearly had no idea what to do when it was in his hands.

Sadie grumbled, "Well?"

Lars began to strum a tune that felt… right. He had no idea how to play but he managed to figure out a few strings that didn't sound awful. But it was obvious he was a beginner.

And he began to sing, "Um

I'm not so good at singing

I don't really know what to do

I'm not so good at singing

But I like singing to you

Oh Sa-a-a-a-die

Whenever you are with me

Oh Sa-a-a-adie

Isn't it nice to be

Look at this place

Look at your face

Isn't it nice to be

Whenever you are with me

Oh, Sadie" He finished, and awaited Sadie's reply.

She shook her head, "Do you think you can lie to me again and say sorry then expect me to forgive you after a song?"

"Sadie, Lars didn't lie to you before, that was me, remember?" Steven reminded.

"No, Steven. I've lied to her before and she knows it. We should just leave." Lars turned to go.

Steven mumbled, "But... this isn't how it's supposed to be."

Sadie asked, "What do you mean?"

"You two are best friends. You can't be mad forever." The boy muttered.

"I'll stop being mad when Lars admits I'm his best friend." Sadie crossed her arms again.

Lars was taken aback, "What? Sadie, of course you are!"

She exclaimed, "Then why don't you treat me like I am!"

He yelled back, "I don't know why! Because I know you like me but have no idea why. Because if I reach for something unobtainable like the cool kids, I can't get hurt by someone who actually accepts me. Because I think if I let my guard down I'll get hurt. Because... I'm not good enough for you and I've been trying to get you to realize that before you realize it over time."

A deadpan response from Sadie, "What?"

He explained, "Ditching work all the time, ditching you, cancelling movie plans at the last minute, lying to you. Why haven't you realized I'm no good! Why are you still here!"

She yelled, "Because I like you Lars!"

"Why!"

"I don't know!"

Steven said, "Well, there's gotta be some reason."

Sadie sighed, "Steven. Sometimes people just like people. No matter how much they ignore their friends, or lie, or bail. There's something about that person. But... that only lasts so long. This is getting bad for my health. I can't worry if you like me back or not. You give me mixed signals all the time. You just said you want me to realize how terrible you are, well guess what, I realized that ages ago! And for some reason, I still like you! I just... I'm not some doll in a toy chest that you only pay attention to when convenient."

"That's how you feel?" Lars asked in an uncharacteristically serious way.

"Yeah."

"I've made you feel like that?" He replied.

"Yeah."

Lars stood, blinking, mind blank. "But... I... didnt think I could make anyone feel like that."

She rubbed the back of her arm. "Well, maybe I put you on a higher pedestal than you put yourself."

"You… have me on a pedestal?" He continued to be dumbfounded.

She smiled, "It's a metaphorical pedestal you goof. But, yeah. Why else do you think I put chocolate chips on your donuts?"

"Because you like me?"

She placed a hand on his arm. "Because you deserve it. At least, I think you do. You're always too hard on yourself. And you don't need to be. You're… You're Player 1. I know Player 2 could be anyone. But… there's only one Player 1."

As the two leaned closer, an uncomfortable (yet ecstatic that they're gonna kiss) Steven politely said "I'll just leave you two alone."

Sadie pulled away "Actually!"

"Aw, man." Lars grumbled.

"We never finished the movie!" Sadie reminded them. "Do you both still remember what happened?"

"Oh yeah!" Steven exclaimed "The foot was stomping on the Mayor who had cut the funding for his lab!"

"Sweet, we still got a little time left. Wait until you see the foot climb the empire state building." Sadie smiled.

"Does that mean we're okay?" Lars asked.

Sadie nodded.

"And us too? I'm sorry I lied to you again." Steven looked down.

"Just… don't make a habit out of it anymore, okay, Universe?" She asked.

Steven chuckled.

The three of them spent a good part of that day finishing Attack Of The Forty Ton Foot 3. With Steven covering his eyes at the scary parts, and crying when the foot sacrificed itself to save the woman it loved. Lars and Sadie were into the movie too, exchanging glances at eachother to make sure the other was enjoying their time. And of course, they held eachothers hand through all of it. You know, in case one of them got scared.

That's what they told Steven, at least. But he knew better. After all, he saw them holding hands even after the movie was over. In fact, that was the last thing he saw before he left Sadie's house.

When he was out of the house and the door closed behind him, he smiled. "Yes! Larsadie! Finally!"

And he went along his way, grinning all the way home.


End file.
